The Rancher and the Outlaw
by Alyzuh
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! Bonnie MacFarlane is woken up in the middle of the night to be notified that the son of John Marston was being held in the ranch jail. This meeting could be the beginning of an unbreakable friendship, if Bonnie can turn Jack's life around.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Gunslinger

**-Story Info-**

**Title: **The Rancher and the Outlaw

**Author:** Alysza

**Characters:** Bonnie MacFarlane, Jack Marston

**Shipping Pair: **Very minor Bonnie x John hints

**Spoilers: **Yes

**Spoiler Severity:** Major. Please do not read until you have finished the game.

**Summary:**

MAJOR SPOILERS! Bonnie MacFarlane is woken up in the middle of the night to be notified that the son of John Marston was being held in the ranch jail. This meeting could be the beginning of an unbreakable friendship, if Bonnie can turn Jack's life around.

**Author's Note: **First RDR fanfiction. I have to the entire story plotted out and I hope to have the first finished RDR fanfiction.

* * *

The night had finally drawn close, with the last rays of the sun's light just barely peering over the horizon. Heat surrendered to the coolness, and the stars slowly began to dot the sky.

Behind him, the cow lowly called out in distress, but a quick yank on it's rope quieted the creature. Jack removed his hat and swiped his arm across his forehead. Sweat had collected from the muggy day, waiting for the ranch hands to retire to their beds. He had visited here before, and had seemingly forgotten about how the MacFarlane's helped him in the past. Money, after all, could make anyone forget, even Jack Marston.

The whole operation was going smoothly; Jack was to abduct a cow from the ranch, and bring it to the outskirts of the ranch where an outlaw from the Bollard Twin's gang would be awaiting his arrival with a hefty price for his troubles. Five hundred dollars; Jack couldn't turn down that offer, even though he didn't seem to intent on spending it on anything significant.

Jack could see his dark figure waiting at the top of the hill, just beyond the tracks. Jack dug his spurs ever so slightly into the side of his dark stallion, pressuring the horse to move just a bit faster. The cow once more mooed it's disdain. When Jack turned to silence it, he felt a rope close around his torso. He gasped, reaching for his gun, but not before he got pulled onto the ground. His horse reared up, stabbing wildly at the sky. The cow pulled away, thrashing it's head. Jack struggled on the ground, his fingers tickling the top of his gun, but he was unable to get a firm grip.

Lights shone upon his face, and Jack's heart hammered against his ribcage. The lasso rope he once had in his hand was dragged onto the ground when the cow began to jog away, but Jack was more focused on getting free. He squirmed in every direction, but soon the ranch hands lighted down upon him, tying him like a hog. Jack let loose a guttural growl.

"You'll regret this! You'll wish you was never born when I get a hold of you!" Jack screamed, thrashing. His shouts of rage were only answered by the guffaws of the men around him. A foot came in harsh contact with his face. He bared his teeth, but a fist pounded into his cheek. Jack's ears rang. He tried again to struggle, but another fury of kicks was dealt to his side, until blood leaked from his lips. Jack strained to keep his eyes open, fighting against unconsciousness. "You will all rue the day you crossed my path, the day you dared to lay a hand on Jack Marston!"

Blackness.

Bonnie was warmly coated with thick blankets, all the more so warm since they had been laying on top of her so long. Bonnie was having a pleasant night's sleep, surprising for her due to the amount of work her ranch demanded. Nonetheless, she had succumbed to the realms of sleep, only to be so rudely pulled away when her door creaked open.

Bonnie's eyes flew open.

"Miss MacFarlane?" It was the foreman's voice.

Bonnie sat up, peering into the darkness at the outline of his shape. "Why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" She muttered, rubbing her face and smoothing over her blone, untied hair. She pushed off her covers and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"It's... Well..." He rubbed his head. "Well, someone tried to rustle some cattle."

"Did you catch 'em?"

"Yes'm."

"Then why, if you don't mind me questioning your prestige logic, did you wake me up if you have the situation under control?"

"Well you see, Miss MacFarlane... I think you know our cattle rustler."

"I ain't acquainted with no cattle rustler, Mr. Davis."

"Well... Er... Get dressed. I think you'd like to meet him regardless."

Bonnie sighed, and shooed him out with a wave of her hand. She shed her night clothing and rummaged through her clothing. She draped over her body with the basic necessities, then added a layer of warm clothing.

She made her way over to her door, opened it, finding Mr. Davis waiting.

"All right, lead the way." Bonnie rubbed her eyes again, finding her way along in the dimly lit house to the porch, out to the foreman's office. Mr. Davis stopped them at the door of the ranch jail.

"Miss MacFarlane, you do recall John Marston?"

Bonnie paused, then nodded with confusion. "Yes, I did, before he died some years ago. Why?"

"His son was the one trying to steal our cattle." Mr. Davis pushed the door open. Bonnie was overwelmed, not by the amount of ranch hands at once in the jail, but all of them fondling and examining a vast array of weapons, from the familiar Winchester repeater, to a unreconizeable hand gun. Cast aside in a small pile were a few sticks of dynamite, fire bottles, knives, gun mazagines and a rope. Bonnie gawked at all of the ranch hands. Her attention was called to one of the jail cells, however, where a bruised and bloody young man stood, his teeth gritted and hands holding firm on the iron bars, was yelling at the ranch hands.

"Put down my weapons! Careful with that! That's not a toy, you fools! That was my father's, give it back! You'll regret messing with me, the son of John Marston! I'll-"

"Everyone, get out!" Bonnie screeched, her hair frazzled and fists clenched tight. There was a simotanous clatter of guns hitting the ground, as well as the rapid retreating steps of the ranch hands. Bonnie sighed and swiped away the stray hairs in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes, rubbing at her forehead.

"Ma'am?" Jack huffed lowly. Bonnie's head snapped up, eyes blazing. "I hate to be unpolite to a lady such as yourself, but I ain't playin' when I say that you and everyone else will regret locking me up here!"

"I can't believe this." Bonnie exclaimed, stalking towards Jack's jail cell, taking little notice to his threat. "I just can't begin to fathom how you ended up here. You were such a nice boy. Such a bright future. Yet you wound up here, thanks to your crimes and cattle rustlin'. "

"Do I know you?" Jack asked, expression growing increasingly puzzled.

"As you can see, Mr. Marston... that's something I haven't said in awhile..." Bonnie whirled around, eying the guns on the ground. "I ain't afraid to order my men around. If you want out of here with your life and a clear name, you'll listen up."

Jack cocked his head, releasing his hands on the bar and poking his arms through. "Gee. Well alright."

"Now, I can see you're just a stupid as your father was. But not quite the gentlemen."

Jack stiffened. "My father was not-" He started to yell with ire emotion, but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"I'll speak if I—"

"Good God, you're just a wily as he was!"

"... How do you know my father?"

"John Marston wound up at this ranch after he went out and picked a fight with Bill Williamson's gang. They shot him and left him for the vultures. Would have been wormfood if I hadn't come along. I took him in, saved his life, and in turn, he saved my life three times over. Saved our cattle, saved our horses, and saved my own neck. While your father was a noble man, you don't seem too keen on keepin' the Marston name clean. And that's just a shame."

Jack seemed wordless for a time, gawping at Bonnie. After a time, he seemed to muster up the words to speak. "I remember you!"

"Oh?"

"You sold my Pa some cattle 'bout three years ago! You sure did take a likin' to 'em. My ma didn't seem to happy 'bout that. What's yer name again?"

Bonnie cracked a smile. "Bonnie MacFarlane. How is your Ma?"

"Dead." Jack replied coldly.

"I can just see her and your father rollin' over in their graves over this whole business."

Silence.

"Well, Mr. Marston," Bonnie crossed her arms, leaning onto one leg. "If you can ranch like your father could, I sure wouldn't mind if you paid off the debt of your crime doin' some work 'round the ranch."

Jack blinked. "Well... I could try." He scratched his head, and then, remembered his hat was gone. " I did have a few dollars, but your damn ranch hands took it all and stowed it God knows where."

"Well, you'll get your money back soon-"

"Um, Miss MacFarlane?"

"Bonnie." Bonnie corrected harshly.

"Bonnie," Jack said carefully. "Can I have my hat back? It was my father's."

Bonnie glanced around, and spied the hat perched upon the foreman's desk, she reached, retrieved it, and handed it to Jack.

"Thank ya kindly," He pulled it through the bars and snugly dressed his head. "So you gonna let me out then?"

"Nope."

"But-"

"You'll pay off your debt in due time, and I'd much rather prefer another hand on the ranch than twenty dollars. Maybe you'll get some respect for this ranch if you work where your father did. 'Til then, I'll jes' keep you here until I can trust you enough not to run off. I don't want to insult your intelligence, Mr. Marston, but it's just the way it's gonna have to work."

Jack nodded slowly, pushing about from the jail cell bars and backing up onto the bench in the cell. He watched silently as Bonnie stepped over his guns and left for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: An Honest Day's Work

Jack paced impatiently back and forth in his cell, annoyance flooding through him. Where Bonnie was, he'd like to know, stuck within the iron bars. He could see from his small window that the sun had risen and was climbing quickly to the top of the sky. Jack sighed, scrubbing his face.

He looked up, jumping to his feet when the door swung open, but to his disappointment it was just a ranch hand coming to drop off some meager portions of food for Jack. Jack noticed that the other men trapped inside a cell were now gone. He was pondering why, and missed the leave the ranch hand took.

Jack took a seat once more, fiddling with his thumbs and growing impatient. Finally, the office door was pushed open, and there stood Bonnie, better dressed than the night before. Her hair was neater and her clothes less sloppy.

"Ready to begin the workday?" She asked, keys dangling from her hand, and a rifle held close across her back. She ambled towards his cell. Jack pressed forward.

"I thought the day's work started an hour ago." He growled irritably, stepping out of his cell hastily when the jail door clattered open. Bonnie scoffed, and led him out.

"Where's my horse?" It hit him suddenly; he hadn't seen his black stallion since his capture. Bonnie merely smiled.

"That's a mighty fine horse you got there. He's in the corral with the other horses." Bonnie answered, making her way towards two hitched horses – a strawberry red mare with a light mane and white dusted all over it's rump, and a brown horse, with darker hair and white blaze streaking up it's nose. While Bonnie grabbed the horn of the saddle, and hoisted herself up with ease, Jack stared at his horse glumly. Bonnie looked on in irritation.

"You're riding this horse until your debt is payed off." Bonnie stated firmly. Jack was unflinching.

"I don't see why." Jack huffed, crossing his arms. "My horse is perfectly fine. Not sayin' this horse ain't a good one, but."

"Well, if you try to take off on this horse, I only have to whistle and you'll come flying off his back. Another precaution to keep you around; can't have too many with you."

"Like the precaution strapped across your back? I assume you're not going to give me any of my 'precautions' back."

"You assume correctly. Get on your horse, you insolent dolt." Bonnie hissed playfully. Jack shrugged and mounted his horse, balancing himself on the unfamiliar saddle. He felt exposed without his weapons, and dully kicked at the horse's sides. It snorted, reared it's head, but obediently followed after Bonnie's mare.

"First, you're gonna help me herd some cattle. Amos!" Bonnie called out suddenly, pulling back on the reins of her horse. Jack, taken by surprise, pulled back harder. His horse let out a whinny tinged with annoyance, snorting once more. It tossed it's head.

Jack turned towards the approaching hoof beats, and saw a typical cowboy, whiskers sprouting across his face, and a bright countenance evident all over his body. A grin spread across Amos's face.

"Mornin' Bonnie." He pushed his red horse, shoving himself between Bonnie and Jack. Jack's horse stamped at the ground, but Bonnie's remained still, as if used to Amos's wild way of handling a horse.

"Amos, help me and Mr. Marston here herd the cattle back into the pen, will ya? There looks to be a storm rolling in." Bonnie asked simply, slapping the reins against her horse to encourage it to walk. Amos paused, looking dejected. He glanced sideways at Jack, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. He acted as though he perceived Jack as a threat to Bonnie, and he quickly followed behind her, keeping himself wedged between Bonnie and Jack.

Jack flared his nostrils in his direction, but didn't utter a word. Instead, he spurred his horse's side, enticing a swift trot, to a canter, to a gentle run behind Bonnie and Amos. He squinted his eyes and allowed his hair to fall in front of his face to prevent the sun's light from saturating his eyes with light.

Through the piercing beams of the sun, he picked out the cows that dotted the horizon. They drew closer, and the cow's became bigger. He could make out their features – dark black spots over a white coat, a brown cow with tight skin, and the particular cow he had lassoed the night before chewing it's cud, staring right at Jack.

"Amos, move into position behind the herd. Mr. Marston, lead in the front. I'll keep it nice and tight and I'll keep the stragglers in line." Bonnie ordered, circling around the herd to bring it into a close pack. The cows mooed, their bells ringing and hooves thundering against the ground. Amos steered his red roan mare behind the herd, shouting out unintelligible words to drive the herd forward. Jack's own horse began to move, naturally rounding itself around the herd, showing it's experience with herding cattle. Jack guessed this was another reason Bonnie had picked out this horse. He helped it along, leading his dark horse to the top of the herd.

The tall grass waved, grass long enough to reach past a man's knees, grazing the ankles of their horses. The morning grew eerily quiet, without the song of the birds or the far off wail of a coyote. Jack glanced back nervously. Amos and Bonnie didn't seem to take much notice – Bonnie too absorbed in the herd and Amos too engrossed with Bonnie.

Jack tugged roughly on the reins of his horse, running back towards Bonnie and brushing his horse against hers. He pulled her rifle away from her back.

"W-what are you-!" Bonnie cried, twisting around to see her own rifle aimed at her. Jack looked down the muzzle of the gun, seemingly focused on her. Amos drew out his pistol, and pointed it Jack.

"Boy, you don't want to do that!" Amos yelled, but Jack was unfazed. His grip on the trigger tightened, and he closed an eye to narrow the scope.

Bonnie's eyes were wide and her hands were in the air, her frightened stare anchored on Jack. Was he seriously about to shoot her? Her lip quivered.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" She stammered.

Jack pulled the trigger.

A deafening shot rang out in the morning, accompanied by the screech of a dying animal. Bonnie was paralyzed on the spot, breathing heavily when Jack lowered her rifle. Amos still had his aim on Jack, but his eyes were on the ground where he had shot.

Blood spilled out over the ground, pooling around the body of a cougar that had been concealed in the grass. It's lips were still curled in a snarl, it's claws outstretched and pupils constricted to slits.

A smug smile crossed Jack's face. "Catch!" He warned, throwing the rifle to Bonnie. Bonnie flinched, but caught it, her heart still racing madly inside her chest. Amos blinked several times, and pushed his pistol inside it's holster.

"Uh... Thank you Mr. Marston." Bonnie ran her hands through her hair. Her eyelids were pinched tight shut. She was still trying to recover from that brief fear that Jack was actually going to plant a piece of lead between her eyes.

Jack smacked his feet against his horse, and rounded the cow herd tight again, as they had scattered with fear after the gun had been fired. He took his place at the front, Amos took his place at the back, and Bonnie trained the herd's side.

The cattle drive was a success, with the cows herded neatly into their pen. Amos and Bonnie pushed the gate doors shut while Jack swiped his hands together.

"Is that it?" Jack called out to Bonnie.

Amos cackled, muttering to Bonnie, "In'nt he a foolish boy, Bonnie?" However, Bonnie payed no mind to Amos, exhaling through her nose and shaking her head up at Jack.

"Amos, I think you're no longer needed. Go feed the chickens or something, would you?" Bonnie didn't even turn to address the man. Amos pursed his lips defiantly. Amusement filled Jack, and he chuckled heartily while Amos trudged away with bitter defeat.

"By the way, Mr. Marston, we most certainly aren't finished for the day." Bonnie warned.

"We aren't?" Jack echoed sarcastically.

"Hitch up your horse. I don't think we'll be needin' them for now."

* * *

Sweat flowed freely from Jack's long hair, his hat cast off to the side. It had taken him all his might not to just shed his clothes and jump in the nearest lake. A prayer was sent out, a plea from Jack for the sun to recede under the horizon just a little bit faster, taking it's heat with it.

Weeds lay pulled from the ground around Jack's feet. He had spent the rest of day feeding the dogs, forking hay, mucking out the horse's stalls, scrubbing down the horses, and feeding the cattle. Briefly it had rained just as Bonnie had anticipated, but not as seriously as she had estimated. So they drove the cattle back up to the fields, and drove them back at the end of the day. Jack had a chance once to scarf down a couple of apples and a few eggs, but otherwise went hungry for the day.

Panting lightly, Jack cleaned off his face of sweat with his forearm, while Bonnie watched, leaning on the fence.

"You hardly did any work today, Miss." Jack growled, rubbing his hands together. Worn skin and dirt fell away from his palms.

"I think that's the point, Mr. Marston. But you did a good day's work and your debt is nearly paid. Tomorrow I think you'll finally pay it off."

Curiosity was ample within Jack, but he was careful not to let it emerge to the surface. He felt the sudden excitement of a child, but quickly smothered it within a matter of moments. A placid look crossed his face, and Jack ambled towards Bonnie and leaned on the fence himself.

Briefly, silence was their companion. Bonnie broke the silence with a few words.

"You can have a gun back. I didn't know which one you'd like, so I just left your rope and one of your shotguns in the cabin your pa used to stay in. C'mon, I'll show you the way." Bonnie gestured for him to follow.

They arrived at the small cabin, just outside the corral, with his black horse hitched to the post. His semi-automatic shotgun was resting against the wood, with his lasso coiled like a rattlesnake just outside his door. Jack eagerly scooped up his gun and slung it across his back. He added the rope to his belt, climbed off the porch to pat his horse, then turned to Bonnie.

"Thank you, Miss." Jack said.

"Bonnie." She corrected.

"Bonnie." Jack laughed. Bonnie laughed as well.

"Well, I'm trustin' you not to run off." Bonnie placed her hands on her hips.

"You have my word, Bonnie."

"Thing is, I don't know if your word is quite enough."

"I swear on my father's grave I won't leave until my debt is payed."

"Good boy. Good night, Jack Marston."

"Good night, Bonnie MacFarlane."


	3. Chapter 3: Break a Leg to Break a Horse

Sunlight filtered in through his window, striking the wood in his cabin. Jack lay, his hands on his stomach and his legs propped up over the edge of his bed. Sleep came easy after a hard day's work, even with the door open and misquitos buzzing about. Even his horse fell asleep, obviously tired.

A knock came to Jack's door. He barely stirred, only just beginning to pull away from unconsciousness.

"Mr. Marston... Mr. Marston... Jack! Jack!" Bonnie stepped into his cabin, completely annoyed by his heavy sleeping. Jack had awoken now, but he kept his eyelids glued together, hoping to fall back into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Water splashed over his face.

"Whaheywoaaghno!" Jack flailed around madly, coughing and sputtering. He scrambled off his bed and reclined against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell, Bonnie?"

"Sorry Mr. Marston. It's the best way to you up, I as far as I can see. Rise and shine, sleepin' beauty." Bonnie sneered playfully, tossing the bucket off to the side. Jack wiped of his face, vicious leering at Bonnie all the while. Bonnie stepped off the patio of his cabin, and Jack followed. He was met by an older gentlemen, gray hair coating his head and face.

"Jack, meet my father, Drew MacFarlane." Bonnie smiled, patting her father on the back. Jack glared at Bonnie, but his eyes softened politely when they fell on Drew.

"Hello, pleased to meet ya." Jack held out a hand, which Drew shook firmly.

"So you're that government boy's son, eh?" Drew chuckled. Jack blinked. "John Marston's son."

"Yessir." Jack nodded.

"Well, your father did this ranch good. Saved my daughter's life, he did. I'm as interested as Bonnie is to see if you turn out like 'em."

"I hope to, sir."

"C'mon. We have some broncos to break."

"Sir?"

"Wild horses. Breakin' in horses. _Surely_ you've broken a horse before son?"

"Well, I tried. I ain't very good at it. My pa was."

"I know, son."

Jack stuck his foot in the stirrups of his horse,, pulling himself up and straddling his horse where Bonnie's horse was also hitched. Drew's horse, a dappled gray horse, was not hitched, but instead waiting patiently. The MacFarlane's too mounted their horses. Drew's dappled mare led the way out of the farm, north of the ranch.

It didn't take too long for Jack, of the three, to spot the horses running on the horizon. It was a mighty herd, consisting of several different colored appaloosas, golden pearl horses, roan horses, and Jack's favorites – pintos.

"C'mon, boy! Lasso one of 'em!" Drew shouted. Jack panicked. He handed his lasso well and efficiently, but when the rope wrapped tight around the horse's neck, and it cried out in distress, it bolted, yanking Jack off his own horse. Jack screamed, trying to hold onto the rope as he was dragged through the dirt, but eventually lost his grip. Growling, he pulled out his rifle and pointed it at the horse, rage surging through him.

"Calm down, Jack." Bonnie whispered, bringing her horse up to his. She ran her hand lightly across his hat.

"Hrmph." Jack muttered, replacing his rifle with the rope and tossing the loop at the horse again. This horse was a pale horse, nearly white, beside it's dark mane and tail. It snorted and bucked, but Jack hastily clambered upon it.

Madly, the horse kicked. It bucked, and it threw itself into the air. Jack yelled, begging for it to stop, but it wasn't too long before he came face to face with the mud once more. Disheartened and frustrated, but not defeated, he quickly mounted the horse again, trying his best to stay balanced. Instead of grabbing it's mane, he hugged it's neck, holding tight as the horse thrashed.

Soon, the horse gave up, breathing heavily through it's nose. Still, Jack retained his death grip around it's neck. Drew threw his rope over the horse's neck, and Jack snapped out of it. He jumped off the horse and swiftly returned to his own.

Next, they chased down the herd once more. Jack, still trying to spit out the collection of mud from the mouthfuls of dirt, let Bonnie take lead. Bonnie smoothly chucked her lasso and clamped it down around the neck of a horse, a golden pearl horse who seemed to be a ray of the sun with legs. The horse whinnied, rearing up on it's hind legs and punching at the air with it's hooves. Bonnie undauntedly approached the horse. She jumped, and Jack was reminded of a cougar fastening it's hold on an unsuspecting deer. The horse bucked even more brutally, but Bonnie seemed to enjoy herself.

"Yeee_haaaww_!" She laughed, hanging on tight to the quickly tiring horse. It's power ebbed away, and it's wild flailing ceased. Drew's rope reached out once more to lasso the newly broken horse, and they moved on. Bonnie picked out another horse – a pinto with dark, solid markings and a blazing trail of white running up it's nose. She pointed excitedly towards the stallion.

"There 'e is. Go get 'em, Jack!" She slapped his black horse, and his own stallion raced up to the horse. With more confidence, but still acting on bravado, Jack lassoed the horse that Bonnie had chosen for him. He jumped with ease from the back of his own horse to the bare back of the other horse. Jack grappled with the horse, trying to hang on to both it's mane and the rope. He felt it's muscles moving beneath him, and was nearly terrified by the strength of this horse. For a brief moment, his grip slipped, and that's all it took. He slid off the horse's back towards it's hindquarters. He received a blow to his delicate stomach, sending him even further into the air. A single scream of terror tore through the air, before Jack landed with a sickening _crack._

Agony seared through his leg like a hot knife, cutting through the sensitive flesh in his leg. Jack howled with pain, curling into a ball and grabbing at his leg. It throbbed with immense stabbing pain, comparable to that he had felt in the many times he had been shot. Adrenaline coursed through his veins in an attempt to lessen the pain. Jack staggered to his feet, but his leg buckled out from under him. He sat, legs straight out in front of him, then fell back, trying to process the pain.

"Jack!" Bonnie had screamed, wincing a great deal when she heard the snap. She practically flew off her horse and to his side, while Drew remained on his horse, onlooking with worry. "Jack, are you okay?"

"God dammit woman!" Jack screeched, rocking back and forth with his leg hugged tight to his body. "God dammit it all! Shit! I think I broke my damn my leg! Fu-" He hissed through his teeth. Bonnie tried to set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Jack swatted it away.

"Damn! I shouldn't have come out here! I can't break a horse worth shit! And you got me out here, and then I go and break my leg!" Jack complained, eyebrows deeply furrowed. Bonnie sighed. She pushed her hands under his arms to help him up, and Jack staggered to his feet, adrenaline kicking in well enough that he could do so. Bonnie slung his arm over her shoulders, and tucked her own had at his side. Jack was still cursing bad enough to make a sailor blush, but Bonnie didn't pay much mind. Instead, she helped him on his horse, and lassoed his horse as well. Jack leaned heavily on his black stallion, feeling comforted by the warm animal beneath him. He closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. He tenderly touched his leg, feeling more anger as more pain shot up his leg. "Sssss..."

Bonnie was deeply worried. Worried an infection would set in. Worried that he might never be able to walk again. _And it's my fault, _Bonnie though bitterly, mentally kicking herself for letting her father bring him out here to break mustangs, even when he admitted he was no good at it.

When they arrived at the ranch, Bonnie and Drew both helped him off his horse at the foot of the doctor's steps. Scarcely any relief came to Jack when they lied him down onto the doctor's cot. He glared up at the doctor who hovered over him, examining his wounds. He ran a hand over Jack's body, pressing down on Jack's stomach. Jack groaned with pain, but snarled with agony when he handled his leg.

"I think I'm fine, sir. No need to go wastin' time and money." Jack huffed, trying to stand. He wobbled over and fell on the bed again.

"Ah ah, that's a bad idea boy. Your stomach is bruised but your leg seems to be broken. From the looks of it, this should be an easy break to repair. Bonnie, go fetch some cool water for me, would you? I need to bring this swelling down.

Jack lay, engulfed with the sounds of his own pain. Blood pulsing through his ears, heart beating roughly, and pain screaming at him. The doctor seemed to be relatively calm, even somewhat delighted. He rummaged through his desk, and Jack, expecting to see a bottle of bogus tonic, was surprised when he pulled out a black pan, several leaves of an foreign plant, a large cotton gauze, two broad sticks that had been carved to rounded points, and a bandage. Watching, Jack witnessed the doctor, humming lightly, mushing the leaves together in a mortar and pestle. Bonnie came running in with a bucket, and the doctor, thanking her, poured some of the water into the mortar.

"Dear Bonnie, take the water and rub it lightly onto his leg, would you? That should help take the swelling down." The doctor instructed.

"Yessir." Bonnie grasped the pail firmly in her hand. She set the bucket on Jack's bed. Jack sat up, leaning heavily against the back of the bed. He, with Bonnie's help, rolled up his pant leg of the wounded leg. He flinched when the cool water came in contact with his bare skin. It throbbed, but slowly became numb.

"Now, this, my dear boy, is a fantastic poultice that can be applied to wounds, sores, stings, sprains, fractures and breaks. It's the miracle herb*, shipped all the way here from Europe, where it grows like a weed. But alas, it is magical!" The doctor scraped out the gooey paste into the saucepan, then turned to the pot belly stove in the corner. He lit a match, tossed it in, and waited patiently for the coals to simmer. Once he did, he placed the saucepan inside, occasionally prodding his finger inside to feel the the temperature. When it reached a warm, soothing degree, he yanked the saucepan out of the oven, a cloth wrapped around it's handle. Still humming, he added the thick paste onto the gauze. Taking the gauze, he slapped it against Jack's leg. Jack gasped with surprise. He recoiled, trying to adjust from the cool water to the warm paste.

The doctor took the two broad pieces of wood and nestled them next to Jack's leg, then wrapped it tight with the bandage.

"There. When that paste dries out we'll do that again. Now, that'll be twenty dollars." The doctor grinned.

"Twenty dollars?" Bonnie gasped. "That costs more than a surgery!"

"This'ere is a herb all the way from England." The doctor replied.

"Fine!" Bonnie snapped, whipping out money and throwing it at the doctor. "As long as this God damn works, take this God damn money!"

Taken aback, the doctor locked into position, staring with mouth agape at the ranch girl. He, prudently, reached for the money, keeping his eyes trained on Bonnie. Pondering why she was so angry, he came to the conclusion it was at the fault of the rugged young man laying on his doctor's cot.

* * *

* This herb is comfrey. It's used to help heal a variety of wounds. It grows naively in Europe and was first used long before this story takes place.

This chapter was originally going to be longer, with Jack staggering around drunk, but I decided against it. I didn't want him to catch gangrine, which back then, would have killed him. So he's just going to chill out witht he doctor for now.

Also, the doctor has a pot belly stove. In the game, he doesn't have one, but I figured eh, throw that in there.

Reuploaded because I forgot to put in some line breaks, an decided to take out several paragraphs.

Please review! I love reviews the most out of people following my story and favoriting it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Downpour and the Downfall

_Worthless. I feel worthless. Lord, I'm pathetic._

Jack silently scolded himself, eyes wandering to the ceiling of the small cabin he was bunking in. Rain beat against the windows and roof of the cabin like drums, hundreds of tiny drums hammering to their own beat to the point where it all blended into one loud, hissing drone. Occasionally, light would flash, lighting up the darkness for a brief moment. Not too long later, thunder would roll.

Turning over, Jack was careful not to bump his injured leg. It had been two weeks now, and he was supposed to take it easy, but that didn't stop Jack from hobbling around on a stick and patrolling the ranch with his horse, sometimes able to help the ranch hands herd cattle. Then, he would stay out by himself, guarding the herd until night fell upon him.

With the storm thundering in, the cattle had been herded to dry shelter and there was nothing Jack could do to contribute to the ranch. Boredom spread over him, but mostly, the sense of feeling as though he was nothing.

He was occupied with listening to the sounds of the disturbance – the rain, the thunder, and watching the lightening streak down the black sky. He was the first to notice when the rain began to pelt down to the earth with growing force. Unease caused him to sit up, eyebrows furrowed. The flash of the lightning and the _boom _of the thunder occurred closer to one another, indicating to Jack that the storm was very close. He didn't know why, but he had noticed that when this happening, the rain poured down heavier.

Jack reached for the stick propped up against the bed, and staggering to his feet, leaning heavily on the walking cane. He paused briefly when a new sound reached his ears. Instead of the rain dropping down against the dusty ground, he heard the plop of the rain meeting with water. Jack hobbled over to the door, pushed it open, and was aghast at the sight before him.

Water was quickly filling up the valley that the ranch was settled in. Jack was panicking. He couldn't swim, and the raging, brown water had already flooded to the point of being ankle deep. He could see the other residents of the ranch wading through the water swiftly, trying to get to high land. Jack was frozen on the porch, terrified of stepping inside the water. He was afraid the current would sweep his feet out from under him and pull his walking stick away. With one bad leg, he would no doubt drown, even if the water were no more than knee deep.

Fighting his fear, Jack knew he had to get out and to higher ground before the water levels rose. He whistled for his horse, but straining his ears, he couldn't hear the plodding hoof beats of his horse. Instead, he heard the far off yells of Bonnie and her ranch hands, trying to drive the cattle and the horses up the hill in the distance. He squinted, trying to see through the rain, but his vision failed him.

Jack whistled for his horse once more, stepping off the porch. He was achingly aware that the water was starting to brush past his knees.

"Help!" Jack called out desperately, but his pleading cries were drowned by the sound of the rain and the crack of the thunder. Lightning shattered the skies multiple times in mere fractions of a second, and not to long after the thunder pounded into his ears.

Panic filled his emotions as soon as he realized the ranch had become vacant. His black stallion was nowhere in sight, and the shouts of others had ceased, their sounds destroyed by the drumming rain. The water, not so much water anymore as mud, was rising up to his waist. This water had nowhere to go, and easily gathered at the valley of the hills surrounding the ranch. Jack tried to fight the currents, but it pulled against him, sucking him under.

Flailing madly, Jack searched for a grip on the slippery ground beneath him. The rain lubricated the earth under his feet, and it was near impossible to gain enough traction to stand. He screamed out wordlessly, now half-floating, half-sinking on the sweeping currents. Lean and wiry, with only the necessary amount of fat, Jack couldn't simply float. Jack struggled against the flow of the currents. Water pushed into his mouth and down his throat. It flooded into his nose, and as soon as Jack spat the mud out, more came in. Now shoulder deep water, it barely allowed Jack to gulp a breath of air. He stopped screaming, trying to conserve his air.

Jack was quickly tiring, and his leg was screeching with agony. Jack leaped up once, when his feet met the ground, but he came crashing back into the water. His senses were all blurred. Water roared in his ears. He was blinded by the water, and felt weightless, being tossed and dragged by the strength of the currents. His lungs felt as though they were shriveling. Jack battled against the unconsciousness, but soon, he gave into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry, cliffhanger. Haha. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but eeeeh. It's short. There are not many chapters that I'm going to give you a cliffhanger.

I'll update soon, but for now, I must rest!


	5. Author Update: Irony has struck!

**Well, I was playing RDR until it started thundering outside. Then I got inspired to work on the next chapter~**

**However, it's getting worse. I live in lower Michigan just to let you guys know. Tornadoes are spawning all over the area, and you should have heard of the devastation recently in this same area. **

**I'm just posting to let you guys know that there will either be no update for quite awhile if things get worse, or I will update tomorrow since I am working on the story while I'm not running for the basement! What's a better way to write a story about a thunderstorm/flooding when you're experiencing it?**

**So, wish me luck. Keep an eye on the weather.**

**-Aly**


	6. Another Author Update: Viruses!

Again, I'm stuck without the internet. Well, on my computer at least.

I got a virus - AV Security Suite. I did get rid of it, but destroyed my internet connection in the process. I have no idea how, but now my brother has to come and set it up for me.

Well, so far there are 6 pages to Chapter 5. It's huge. I'm struggling to keep the characters as in character as possible as of right now. xD;

But yeah. My parents have internet access, but eh. I can't get the file off my computer to theirs.

'Till then I'll keep on working.

We had another tornado but I'm fine.

Thanks, sorry for the long pause guys.


End file.
